


Cita

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Olivarry, Romance, Roy Harper/Barry Allen - Freeform, cita, flarrow, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver quiere pedirle a Barry que salgan oficialmente juntos, pero las cosas no siempre le salen como a él le gustaría ¿No? *Flash/Arrow; OliverxBarry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Intente plasmar este One-Shot de todas las maneras posibles, ojala les vaya a gustar el resultado porque ni yo misma lo estoy.
> 
> Aclaración: En un comentario un Anónimo hablo sobre las edades de Barry y Oliver, diciendo que no se llevaban tantos años (respecto a un One-Shor mio; Cumpleaños) pero la verdad es que si. Los dos se llevaban, como máximo, diez años. En la serie se llevan ocho años mientras que en los comics pasa algo parecido. Yo me base en el comics de Justice League para referirme a sus edades y personalidades. Aunque también están basados en sus respectivas series.

 

* * *

**Capitulo Único:** Cita.

* * *

Hoy era el día.

Aquel que había planificado a detalle por detalle junto a Felicity y Roy, por mucho que le cueste creer en este ultimo pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, su pupilo fue de mucha ayuda. Todo debía salir, minimamente, bien este día. Hoy por fin le pediría a Barry, el mismo Flash, salir oficialmente juntos.

Puede que se haya tardado seis meses en decidirse, pero desde la cena de Año Nuevo junto a los West, Oliver no pudo evitar ir y venir de sus pensamientos contando los pro y contra de establecer una pareja estable. Y no dudaba de Barry, claro que no. Dudaba de él mismo. Siempre fue partidario de echar a perder lo poco bueno que tenia en su vida, y temía arruinar lo que tenían. Que por su culpa Barry decidiese a abandonarlo, dejarlo como siempre lo habían hecho todos a lo largo de su vida.

Oliver suspiro, tratando de juntar el valor que amenazaba con irse en cualquier momento de su cuerpo y miro el elegante traje que colgaba con cierta delicadeza en la puerta de su ropero desgastado. Era un conjunto de chaqueta negra azabache con corte en V y unos pantalones del mismo color, una camisa blanca como nieve y una corbata lila que jugaba a tono con los pequeños detalles que rodeaban a la chaqueta sin mangas. Unos zapatos que sin duda luego le resultaran incómodos y aunque se encontraban en verano, Felicity le dejo preparado también un abrigo.

John también le había ayudado, dándole un buen perfume y aconsejándole para estar preparado. Diciéndole como podía llevar la situación lo más normal posible y como mantener la frente en alto si llegaba la casualidad de que Barry le dijese que no quería estar junto a él más haya de ser amantes. Oliver obviamente le escuchaba, Diggle ya había pasado por aquello después de todo.

Lyla también fue una buena consejera. No pudo evitar recordar a su madre en ella.

Queen miro por sobre su hombro la hora que indicaba el despertador sobre su mesa de noche, 19:04 p.m. Se suponía que debía verse con Barry en el restaurante _Duckling's_ en eso de las 20:00 y conociéndole, lo más seguro fuera que llegara tarde.

Pero... ¿Y si no acudía? ¿Y si le dejaba plantado con ese estúpido traje que Felicity le compro con tanto entusiasmo para asistir a aquel estúpido restaurante?

Oliver decidió no pensar más en ello que lo volvía un paranoico, de seguir por ese camino seria él quien mandara todo a la mierda y no asistiría a aquello que tanto dolor de cabeza le había traído.

¿Cuantas veces no tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a Barry que le quería mientras lo hacia suyo? ¿Cuantas veces tuvo que tragarse la pregunta de que si quería ser su pareja mientras ambos pasaban un ameno momento en la fabrica abandonada?

Barry le había dicho solo una vez que le quería.

Había sido en una mañana helada en Ciudad Gótica. Ambos habían acudido al llamado de auxilio de Cyborg, Lady Shiva había escapado de la cárcel y ya había acabado con la vida de varios civiles, entre ellos, de Jumper City y Metrópolis. La cruel asesina había llegado a Gótica con la, notable, intención de matar a Batman y como el detective era muy orgulloso, fue responsabilidad de sus compañeros conseguir respaldo.

Sabia que detener a Lady Shiva no iba a ser fácil, la muerte de Bee era muestra de aquello. Por lo que Oliver se vio en la necesidad de advertir a sus socio, prevenirlo y que por nada del mundo se arriesgara a enfrentar a Shiva solo. Que esperara a por él si la cosa se ponía fea, después de todo la villana era tema de Batman - _o Cyborg, en todo caso-,_ no suya. Pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta ni bien Barry decidió hablarle.

-Te quiero, Oliver... -dijo Flash mientras echaba a correr entre aquellas lúgubres calles desiertas.

Al principio había estado muy descolocado, ido ¿En verdad Barry le había dicho que lo quería? El rubio no había tenido tiempo de pensar en aquello, Victor había dado la alerta y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban tratando de reducir a Lady Shiva.

Todos habían resultado heridos y con la Liga de Asesinos desaparecida, no hubo mucho que hacer más haya de volver a encerrar a la mujer.

El tema había quedado sanjado y el _te quiero_ de Barry se había perdido en Gótica.

Puede que haya sido culpa suya. Después de todo él nunca le respondió ni dio indicios de querer sacar a luz el tema, menos cuando la relación de Barry con Batman fue creciendo, llegando hasta el hecho de que el meta-humano pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Bati-cueva.

Según Barry, porque era genial. Un tipo interesante y culto, una buena compañía y aunque era callado se podía charlar perfectamente con él. Algo dentro de sí intuía a que Allen había podido averiguar la identidad secreta de Batman. Ya sea por cuenta propia o porque el hombre murciélago se lo había dicho; pero de que lo sabia, lo sabia. Y a pesar de eso, nada había cambiado en la relación de Flash y Batman. Barry seguía tan fascinado con el oscuro detective como lo había estado hace tiempo con él.

Oliver maldijo al detective, mucho. Le molestaba que fuera perfecto bajo los ojos del mocoso cuando él no tenia ningún reparo en decir lo estúpido que era.

Batman no era precisamente del tipo de compañía agradable pero a Barry no parecía importarle. A Batman tampoco.

El arquero cerro el grifo de la ducha y envolvió una toalla blanca sobre sus caderas mientras que con otra secaba su cabello con brusquedad.

Felicity decía que él estaba celoso. Aquello no era cierto, él no era celoso.

-¿Oliver? -dijo una voz al otro lado del cuarto.

_Hablando del Rey de Roma..._

El hombre salio del baño en vuelto en una cortina de vapor que se disipo lentamente y se encontró con la rubia esperándole de brazos cruzados. Y a pesar de tener su ceño fruncido, sabia que no estaba precisamente enojada.

-Llegaras tarde... -le avisa con obviedad.

-Estoy a tiempo -replica él mientras lanza la toalla al suelo bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga- Además, el mocoso no llegara a horario... -

-Eso no importa. Tu lo invitaste y por lo tanto es tu deber estar allí... -dice Felicity mientras camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando la abre y esta a un paso de salir, gira a verle con los ojos encendidos- Y si no bajas en la próxima media hora, yo misma me encargare de que estés listo... -es una amenaza y lo sabe, pero finge que no le dio miedo y alza la barbilla orgulloso mientras la mujer se marcha.

¿Que había hecho él para merecer aquello? ... Oh, cierto.

[...]

Oliver baja a la sala principal vistiendo el traje. Rápidamente las miradas de su equipo se posan sobre la de él. Felicity sonríe orgullosa de su elección respecto a la ropa que viste, John y Lyla sonríen en aprobación mientras que Roy solo se limita a observar de medio lado. Sabe que aunque le ha ayudado con respecto a Barry, no quiere decir que todo estaba arreglado. Después de todo no todos los días llegaba tu discípulo diciendo que estaba atraído hacia tu amante y que no dudaría en acercarcele cuando ellos ya no tuvieran nada.

Pero a pesar de ello, todos lo apoyaban y le daban fuerzas para ir a donde el velocista y decirle lo que sentía.

Él ya había intentado declararsele al castaño, y vean que si lo había hecho varias veces muy sutiles en verdad, pero ninguna había funcionado. Siempre eran interrumpidos. Sino era un malo de turno, era alguno de sus amigos. Cisco, Hal, Diggle, Caitlin y hasta Joe, puede que ninguno lo hiciera intencional. Aunque en verdad pensaba, muchas veces, que Iris si lo hacia intencional. Él podía ver como los ojos de la mujer brillaban con intensidad al ver a Barry, aun estando casada con Eddie.

Pero ya era tarde para ello. Barry le pertenecía a él, Iris había perdido toda oportunidad.

Además, aun cuando nadie les interrumpía, él mismo se encargaba de meter la pata con Barry y su intento de declaración. Pero esta vez seria diferente. Esta vez, saldría perfecto.

Felicity se acerco a Oliver y le acomodo un poco su corbata, mientras sonreía falsamente.

-Trata de no cagarla... -le aconsejo la mujer.

Oliver se sintió agradecido, pero dicho sentimiento no se reflejo en su rostro por culpa de su molestia por lo que dijo la rubia.

Smoak se hizo a un lado y Oliver camino hacia la salida. Podía sentir las miradas de todos golpeando su nuca, de pronto se sintió más nervioso y poco le falto para voltearse y gritarles una sarta de estupideces con tal de dejar sentir presionado. Pero claro, él era Oliver Queen, Arrow, y no iba a dejarse llevar. Si podía disparar una flecha sin inmutarse, también podría con esto.

* * *

Él no podía con esto.

Oliver bajo su mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca derecha el cual marcaba que ya eran más de las 20:18 y Barry no daba señales de vida.

No le había enviado un mensaje avisándole que llegaría tarde ni tampoco lo llamo.

¿Estaría dejándolo plantado? Queen comenzaba a entrar en pánico, aunque por fuera siguiera estoico y sin inmutarse. Como si el simple abandono de Barry no estuviera rompiéndole el corazón en pedazos.

Se quedo quieto, sin saber muy bien que hacer en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa. Se sentía tan estúpido esperando a alguien que nunca iba a llegar. Viendo desde el ventanal del restaurante a las parejas que cenaban felices...

Pero aun así no se movió un centímetro, siguió esperándole. Tal vez solo se había olvidado, tal vez...

-¡Dios, Ollie! -dijo de pronto una voz a su lado- Lo siento tanto, de verdad. No podía... -Barry dio una bocanada de aire- Mrs. Freezer fue una pesadilla el día de hoy... -el menor lo miro a los ojos con pena- Lo siento ¿Llevas mucho esperándome?- pregunta avergonzado y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Oliver sonríe, cálido.

-No -

Ambos sonríen y pasan al restaurante donde parecía haber más bullido que afuera.

Se sentaron cerca de los ventanales donde se suponía que debían estar apartado de los demás, cosa que no fue así. A su lado tenían a una pareja que discutían cada dos de tres palabras y otra que no dejaban de ver sus celulares, como si el otro no existiese.

El arquero se sintió frustrado, odiaba la mesa que le habían dado. Al menor no parecía importarle, sonreía feliz de la vida.

Una mesera voluptuosa llego para dejarles el menú con las sugerencias del día. La pelirroja de brillantes ojos azules les sonrió y Oliver le hubiese dejado una muy buena propina por su amabilidad sino fuera por la manera lasciva que veía al castaño, quien no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacia en la mujer.

-Yo quiero la orden del día, pero sin el vino por favor, en cambio quiero una Coca-Cola con helado de chocolate de postre... -pide Barry, quien alzo la mano para pedir algo más para él- ¡Oh! Y una porción de pastel, también -dice sonriendo amigable.

-Por su puesto, cariño -dijo la mujer, aterciopelando su voz.

-Yo pediré lo mismo sin el vino, en cambio, pediré whisky que este frió de ser posible y no pediré postre. Pagare ahora mismo... -dijo Oliver seco, entregándole a la mujer su tarjeta de crédito.

Ella lo recibió, aun así no aparto la mirada del amable muchacho quien veía a su acompañante confuso por la muestra de hostilidad hacia ella.

-Si necesitas algo más, avísame... -dijo hablándole a Barry directamente.

-De acuerdo, gracias -contesto.

La mujer se marcho balanceando sus caderas pronunciadas, el delicado vestido negro con el que trabaja parecía resaltar su figura sensualmente pero ni Barry ni Oliver parecía fijar su vista en ella. Ambos estaban pendientes en los ojos del otro.

-¿Sucede algo? -dijo Barry por lo bajo, inclinándose en la mesa hacia el rubio.

-No... -dice tosco, fingiendo ver algo más interesante en la calle.

El silencio los envuelve y estos mismos son apaciguados por las risas y charlas que rodean al restaurante. Oliver sabe que esta haciendo el ridículo, que Barry no tiene la culpa que otras mujeres traten de ligarselo. Unas sutilmente, otras no tanto. El velocista no tiene la culpa que las mujeres se ofrezcan a él para pasar una apasionada noche juntos, no tiene la culpa de que le deseen.

No debería estar haciendo una escena como si fuera un adolescente donde su _novio-que-no-es-en-realidad-su-novio_ esta haciéndole ojitos a cuantas tetas se le pasen por delante. Porque Barry no era así y ahora tan solo esta arruinando lo que seria una perfecta noche solo de ellos dos.

-Barry... -

\- ¿Te acostaste con ella? -

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! -susurro gritando ¿De donde venia semejante pregunta?

-Oye, tranquilo, no estoy enojado... -le trata tranquilizar el menor, preocupado por que le de un ataque-Si no te sientes cómodo nos vamos o podemos pedir otro camarero... -intenta negociar.

Allen cree que Oliver esta enojado con la pobre camarera porque supone que tuvieron un pasado en común... Diablos. Si Felicity estuviera aquí, ya le habría pegado.

-Barry -le llama, algo cansado porque en verdad no quiere discutir con él- A e _sa_ no la conozco ¿Si? Y no estoy enojado, no contigo al menos... -quiere arreglarlo.

Sabe que el mocoso quiere preguntarle algo más, pero no lo dice y evita su mirada, Oliver desearía poder leerle la mente.

La cena llega y ambos ya están envueltos en un ambiente más ameno. Llevan varios minutos hablando, bueno, en realidad Barry habla y Oliver solo asiente a cada una de sus palabras para hacerle entender de que le estaba prestando atención. La cena no es tan deliciosa y el whisky es un asco, pero si Barry no se quejaba, él tampoco lo haría... ¡Dios! Eso había sonado patético ¿Como fue que termino siendo tan idiota enamorado?

El meta-humano le sonrió con la boca llena de comida y el arquero negó divertido.

Aun recuerda vagamente como ese medico forense se metió de apoco en su vida.

Al principio no quiso creerlo, le pareció imposible, irreal ¿Porque temblaba cada vez que él se le acercaba sonriendo? ¿Porque le ofrecía su ayuda sin siquiera dudarlo? No lo entendía ¿En verdad él le hacia vulnerable? Barry había llegado para derribar cada muro que él mismo había puesto rodeando su corazón, le demostró que podía confiar nuevamente en alguien.

Cuando comprendió el porque su corazón latía tan fuerte en su presencia, Oliver quiso saltar desde el edificio más alto de Nueva York. No podía creerlo ¿De verdad? ¿Él, otra vez enamorado? ¿Sería otra vez el amor haciéndole perder la cabeza?

Supo que la respuesta era si cuando le robo aquel beso el día de su cumpleaños en la azotea de la cafetería.

* * *

Barry llevaba puesto sus auriculares desde que habían entrado a caminar por el parque en el sendero de adoquines y Oliver no sabia si debía sentirse ofendido.

El castaño no era una chica a la que debía tomar de la mano, sonreirle con dulzura y hablarle bajito para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Que la noche estaba saliendo tal y como quería, y que tan solo debía inclinarse para robarle un beso de ensueño.

Pero a Oliver si le importaba, aunque a muchos le cueste creerlo.

A él si le gustaba tomar la mano de Barry, porque como buen medico forense que era, siempre estaban tan suaves gracias a los cuidados que este le daba. No como las suyas, ásperas y duras. Le gustaba sonreirle, aunque luego Barry se burlara, diciéndole que se veía terrorífico cuando sus mejillas se alzaban y se llenaban de hoyuelos. Le gustaba gustaba robarle besos furtivos, sobre todo cuando se encontraban a solas para platicar de lo que fuese. A él le gustaba llenar de detalles, regalos, al menor aunque este dijese que eran innecesarios, que no los necesitaba y que solo malgastaba dinero.

¿Que parte no entendía Barry de que él era millonario? ¿Que el dinero no importaba?

A Oliver no le importaba gastar dinero en el meta-humano. Si este algún día pedía una isla como regalo, de seguro se lo daría como el idiota que es.

Una gota de lluvia callo en el puente de su nariz distrayendolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miro hacia arriba y frunció el ceño al confirmar que las nubes formada sobre ellos iban a arruinarle la noche.

Primero fue la mala ubicación de su mesa, luego la mujer inoportuna que no dejaba de insinuarsele a Barry, después la mala comida y ahora la noche no les permitía ir a caminar juntos por el parque o a donde fuera.

Oliver observo a Barry de medio lado. El mocoso solo llevaba puesto una playera bastante elegante negra, que el arquero no desperdicio en posar sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, con unos pantalones de vestir y los zapatos que intuyo que eran nuevos.

De forma algo brusca deposito el abrigo que Felicity había preparado para él sobre los hombros de Allen y comenzó a caminar más rápido siendo seguido de un muy confundido Flash.

-¿Que suced... -no acabo a formular su frase cuando una cortina gruesa de lluvia se sernio sobre ellos empapandoles.

Oliver no supo como fue que sucedió.

En un momento estaba maldiciendo su mala suerte y a la horrible cita que habían tenido, maldecía a sus amigos que le habían convencido de hacer esta cita que termino saliendo mal.

Y al otro, se encontraba boca bajo, posando su estomago bajo sobre el hombro húmedo del menor viendo pasar el suelo de adoquines a uno de cemento y doa a gran velocidad, tanta que Oliver se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para no marearse y evitarle el mal momento a Barry ¿Era esto lo que Allen veía al correr? ¿Lineas coloridas distorsionadas que se perdían a su paso convirtiéndolas en nada? Era horrible, no sabia como hacia el como para aguantarlo.

Antes de que Barry dejara de correr, sostuvo con firmeza su cuerpo y su cuello para así evitarle el latigazo. Le bajo despacio y dejo que se sosteniera sobre él para recuperarse.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso sino es estrictamente necesario... -gruño Queen mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con un pasillo y una puerta con el numero 27J- ¿Donde estamos? -

-Ni que hubiese sido tan malo -se queja Barry primero para luego voltearse y sacar unas llaves- En mi departamento, era lo que estaba más cerca... -

De igual manera no importa, ambos están mojados y Oliver sabe que Barry comienza a tener frió, y porque mentir, él también.

-Ya vuelvo... -dice el castaño tras perderse en el baño.

Oliver mira a su alrededor. El pequeño departamento sigue igual que siempre en aquel edificio perdido en Central City y no se extraña, Barry no tenia tiempo para boberias como aquellas como el fijarse en el estado de su casa.

El castaño vuelve con una toalla y se la pasa para poder secarse él también, la posa sobre sus hombros y logra sacarse los zapatos y la chaqueta, lucha contra la corbata y no logra sacársela bien. La tela esta húmeda y sus dedos fríos son inútiles para deslizar la superficie rugosa. Era increíble que pudiera manejarse con un pesado arco sin dificultad pero convertirse en un verdadero inútil cuando se trataba de un simple nudo al rededor de su cuello.

Oye la voz de Barry reírse burlonamente y gira para observar como este se acerca a él con una sonrisa marcando su pálido rostro.

-Déjame ayudarte... -dice el velocista solemne.

Las manos habilides de Barry se posan rápidamente sobre la corbata lila que ha adquirido un tono oscuro por culpa del agua, sus dedos se mueven entre las telas desatandolas lentamente, aflojando el nudo y liberando el cuello del mayor quien le mira con intensidad.

La tela se desliza fuera de los hombros de Oliver mientras que Barry pasea su mano libre sin pudor sobre el pecho del arquero eliminando las pelusillas que quedaron adheridas en esta, aun hasta las que aun quedaron sobre los botones de la camisa húmeda.

Barry levanta la vista con la notable intensión de burlarse de la mala calidad de la corbata que llevaba puesta, cuando los labios calientes de Oliver se apoderan de los suyos propios. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y besarle de nuevo, más impaciente de lo que cree y más exigente. Se besaron con pasión, ambos enroscaron sus lenguas en un baile sincronizado luchando por ver quien de los dos tenia el total control.

Oliver sujeto la lengua del menor entre sus dientes, el sabor embriagador de sus bocas les regalaba un néctar único.

Barry soltó un gemido que obligo a Oliver a liberar su boca, siendo ambos aun unidos por un hilo de saliva que al romperse se poso sobre la barbilla del menor. Arrow, no satisfecho con aquello, decidió por atacar el cuello pálido del castaño; absorbiendo la piel, lamiéndolo y apretándolo con sus labios para que lo notara.

Las manos de Barry se deslizaron sobre la camisa del mayor, desabotonandola torturosamente lento.

-Vamos a... la... hab... itacion... Oliver... -dijo a duras penas Flash mientras que Oliver se encargaba de su manzana de Adam.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Oliver le obedeció.

Le arrojo, literalmente, sobre la cama mientras se desacia de su camisa mientras no dejaba de ver a Barry como si este fuera su deliciosa presa a la que iba a devorar entera.

Oliver se posa sobre él y volvió a besarle mientras quitaba la camisa del menor que había quedado en el mocoso como una segunda piel. Pasea sus manos manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno, tocando de paso sus pezones erectos que obligan a Barry a soltar un gemido que se pierde con ecos en la habitación a oscuras.

[...]

Sigue lloviendo.

El agua que cae afuera genera un murmullo que solo hacen más pesado los ojos del meta-humano quien parecía querer abandonarlo para caer sin siquiera luchar a los brazos de Morfeo. Oliver no hace más que sonreirle mientras le tapa un poco más con las ligeras sabanas azules, Barry lo recibe gustoso y se acerca un poco más hacia el otro cuerpo en la cama. Ambos están pegajosos por el culpa del sudor y la excelente sesión de sexo que tuvieron luego de esa pésima cita.

" _La comida era horrible... "_

Le había dicho Barry mientras devoraba su boca al momento en que le penetraba para perderse en su interior. Oliver se hubiese reído afirmando su declaración sino fuera porque había querido que sea especial para prepararle al momento de la pregunta, como para no dejarle dudas de lo que quería. Pero Oliver había callado y había seguido haciéndole el amor a su socio.

-Barry... -le llama bajito, oyendo como respuesta un distorsionado _Mhmm_ del castaño- Abre los ojos, quiero decirte algo importante -dice serio y Barry le obedece, mirándole directamente a los ojos- Bien... Se que no suelo ser un tipo fácil, que siempre termino cagandola y que no suelo reconocer mis errores hasta que sea muy tarde... Y no quiero que vuelva a sucederme, no otra vez. Una vez ame mucho a una mujer, pero no fui lo suficientemente listo y ella se me escapo de entre mis dedos, me la arrebataron y no pude hacer nada. No quiero que me ocurra eso contigo también... -Oliver toma una bocanada de aire, Barry no deja de verle a los ojos y eso le pone nervioso- Se supone que esta cita debía ser perfecta, que las planificaciones previas con Lyla y Felicity había sido para que todo saliera bien... Lo que quiero decir es que... -

Oliver sabe que no esta yendo a ningún lado, que solo esta justificando la cita, por lo que toma valor y deja salir lo que tanto le había estado torturando la mente.

-Barry... Quiero que nuestra relación sea oficial, que estemos juntos como una verdadera pareja... -el rubio tiembla ligero, no sabe si es por el aire frió o porque esta nervioso- ¿Quieres ser mi novio, oficialmente? -lo suelta.

El arquero espera y puede jurar que hasta Barry puede escuchar el bombeo frenético de su corazón golpeando su pecho. La lluvia sigue cayendo en Central City y es lo único que se escucha en aquella habitación hasta que Barry contesta.

-No... -y Oliver siente su corazón romperse, un nudo grueso le aprieta la garganta y los ojos le pican con un fuerte escozor- No hacia falta todo esto para pedirme ser tu novio, Ollie... -sigue Barry quien le toma las mejillas con ambas manos para depositarle un beso casto y dulce sobre sus labios- Claro que quiero, idiota... -y Barry sonríe, burlón- Ya te habías tardado- besa nuevamente sus labios, siendo correspondido- Te quiero... -

Y Oliver sonríe mientras le atrae hacia su cuerpo, sin dejar que ningún espacio de piel estuviera sin contacto con la piel del otro. Pasea sus manos por la espalda desnuda y tibia del castaño, lento y sutil, logrando darle un escalosfrio que le hace sonrier sobre la boca del otro.

-También yo... -responde por fin.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ... Bueno, aquí esta.
> 
> Debo admitir que al principio el One-Shot contenía Lemon, pero lo elimine. No estaba segura de que si a ustedes les gustaría, por lo que no lo puse y así preguntarles directamente si en algún futuro les gustaría un One-Shot sexoso de Oliver y Barry.
> 
> No se ustedes, pero amo la amistad de Barry y Bruce. Y no quise dejarlo pasar en este Fics, sobre todo con los no-celos de Oliver.
> 
> En algún futuro me gustaría, también, escribir un Bruce/Diana, Oliver/Barry con leves Hal/Barry ¿Que dice?
> 
> ¿Fresas con crema?
> 
> ¿Tomatazos a la cara?
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!


End file.
